mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hearth's Warming Eve/Gallery
Heading out to the Play Ponyville in snow S2E11.PNG|Ponyville in a snowy shot Train S2E11.PNG hwetrain.png|I am so excited I could just shout! HearthEve2.png|YEEE-HAAAA ApplejackRarityS2E11.PNG Pinkie in my hat S2E11.png|Oh Pinkie... Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.PNG S02E11 FacebookPreview 3.jpg Main ponies in Canterlot S02E11.png TwilightRDS2E11.PNG Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.PNG|Oh this ain't good. Snow Pony S2E11.PNG|Snow pony HearthEve3.png|OH! and look over there WheelFeetPinkieS2E11.PNG PinkieGingerbreadHouse.jpg|Don't blink... Pinkie crunch S2E11.PNG|*Chomp* One whole bite S2E11.png|One whole bite OhPinkie.jpg|You so crazy! At the Play Canterlot Entrance S2E11.PNG Derpy On Stage.png|I'd pay good money to see a show with Derpy in, wouldn't you? DerpyS2E11.PNG Sad Derpy S2E11.PNG|Poor Derpy... The play S2E11.PNG Rarity putting blush on Twilight S2E11.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror S2E11.png Fluttershy Scared S2E11.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png Fluttershy getting mascara S2E11.png FluttershyMakeupS2E11.PNG Fluttershy looking in the mirror 2 S2E11.png RarityFluttershyS2E11.PNG Fluttershy Scared S2E11.png ftershy.png|Fluttershy doing a great imitation of an ostrich Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! S2E11.PNG Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box S2E11.png Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box 2 S2E11.png|Fishin for Fluttershy Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG|PINKIE!!! Twilight Fluttershy Pinkie pie and spike.PNG Pinkie Pie oops S2E11.png|It's cold it's cold it's cold! Ponies shouting S2E11.png|"SHUT THE WINDOW!" The First Act Play starting S2E11.png Spike next to fireplace S2E11.PNG SpikeS2E11.PNG Spike telling the story S2E11.PNG|Alas poor Yorick, I knew he wasn't well at breakfast. By hatred S2E11.PNG|By hatred CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG|Gasping: Ponies think even the smallest of evils are horrendous! I know right S2E11.PNG|I know, can you believe it? Spike narrating S2E11.png Pegasus ponies S2E11.png|The Pegasi tribe. Unicorn ponies S2E11.png|The Unicorn tribe. Earth ponies S2E11.png|The Earth pony tribe. Earth Uncion pegasus past.PNG|Before public nudity was acceptable 830px-Earth_Uncion_pegasus_past.PNG|The three tribes Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG FoodS2E11.PNG Loss of food S2E11.png|No more food! Freezing earth ponies S2E11.png Pegasus Tribe S2E11.PNG|At the mercy of General Winter Improvised food S2E11.png|Food Improvisation Crying unicorn pony S2E11.png Opening a bag of food S2E11.png|Ravenous ponies collide Angry earth pony S2E11.png Angry pegasus pony S2E11.png Angry unicorn pony S2E11.png Walking to the grand summit S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Princess Platinum S2E11.PNG|Princess Platinum of the Unicorns Commander Hurricane S2E11.PNG|Commander Hurricane of the Pegasi Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.PNG|Chancellor Puddinghead of the Earth ponies soultion.PNG|To solve a solution by... argue.PNG|Argument Commander Hurricane takes a stand S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand S2E11.png|At first I was serious... Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 2 S2E11.png|... then I lol'd... Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 3 S2E11.png|... then I serious'd up again. Princess Platinum stands accused S2E11.png Princess Platinum takes a stand S2E11.png Princess Platinum talks to Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png A earth pony with no ideas S2E11.PNG What a shocker!.png Commotion in the crowds S2E11.png Princess Platinum makes her advance S2E11.png Commander Hurricane makes her literal advance S2E11.png Princess Platinum stands shocked S2E11.png Rarity put crown wrong way S2E11.png|Despite what it looks like, Rarity is not in distress Princess Platinum leaving the summit S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead leaving the summit S2E11.png The tribe leaders tumble out of the summt S2E11.png Windigoes look on S2E11.png Spike narrating 2 S2E11.png ATTENTION! S2E11.png Private Pansy comes to attention S2E11.png|To the front, Private! Commander Hurricane talking to Private Pansy S2E11.png Private Pansy snow helmet S2E11.png Private Pansy slipping on ice S2E11.png|We're going to take over because we can! Private Pansy slipping on ice 2 S2E11.png|Be more aggressive, Private! Private Pansy sliding down the stairs S2E11.png Rarity yes ur majesty S2E11.png|"Yes, your majesty?" Twilight giving Rarity a tub of water.jpg|"Anything else, your majesty?" Pinkie down the chimney S2E11.png|The perfect Pinkie entrance Pinkie Pie Pudding think outside the box.png|I can think outside of the box. think inside the chimmey.PNG|And think inside the chimmey! S2E11 Brilliant.PNG|I'm about to be...Brilliant! That'd be a first S2E11.png|That'd be a first... Chancellor Puddinghead's sly stare S2E11.png The Journey to a new land The three pony sides S2E11.PNG Let's get a move on S2E11.png|Let's get a move on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S02E11.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy Commander Hurricane on the lookout S2E11.png|Private Pansy is best lookout point FluttershyS2E11.PNG RDPushingFluttershyS2E11.PNG Rainbow Dash V.S. Dark Cloud S2E11.PNG|Attack! Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Dat pansy This is getting old... S2E11.png|This again? Jelly hoof S2E11.png Not come far S2E11.png Rarity be so hard S2E11.png|Finding a new land will be so hard! Rarity all worth it S2E11.png Rarity don't u agree S2E11.png Rarity sees obstacle S2E11.png Rarity screaming S2E11.PNG|Stoooooop!!! Giant chasm S2E11.png|Oh no! It's a huge river! It's just a stream S2E11.png|... or a tiny stream... Rarity Riding Twilight.png|Oh Twilight. Please do be careful carrying me. Round and round S2E11.png|Aren't we going in circles? PinkieMapS2E11.PNG|Chancellor looking through the map Of course S2E11.png Relief S2E11.png Chomping the map S2E11.png|Imma chompin' yur map!! Map face S2E11.png PinkieFallingS2E11.PNG Safe_landing_S2E11.png FluttershyRainbowDashS2E11.PNG Pegasopolis S2E11.PNG|I proclaim this new land to be... Pegasopolis! Rarity With Jewels.png|I'm double-bedazzled Rarity as Princess Platinum S2E11.jpg Uncion flag.PNG|In the name of the unicorns, I hereby dub this land... Unicornia! Dirtville+Earth S2E11.PNG|In the name of the earth ponies, I call this place... Dirtville! I mean... Earth! S02E11 FacebookPreview 1.JPG|I planted my flag first! Rarity comfronted by Commander Hurricane S2E11.png RarityRDTwilightS2E11.PNG Rainbowsnow.png Derpity.png|We are not amused Cave argument and settlement Draw that line Private Pansy S2E11.png|You call that a line...? Well that works aswell I suppose S2E11.png|Now that is a line Around the rock I go S2E11.png|A very polite Private Pansy Don't you give up that rock S2E11.png|THAT'S MY ROCK!!! Rarity be jewels inside S2E11.png|There could be jewels inside. pinkierock.png|Angry ponies are angry! derppinkie.png|Now it's Pinkie's turn to go derp! Blocked entrance S2E11.png|It seems there is no way out Rainbow Dash Earth ponies are numbskulls! S2E11 .png|Earth ponies are numbskulls! Rarity Pegasi are brutes! S2E11.png|Pegasi are brutes! Pinkie Pie Unicorns are snobs! S2E11.png|Unicorns are snobs! Windigoes attack S2E11.png Windigoes.PNG Windigoes above S2E11.png Foolish enough to hate S2E11.png|What have we done... Windigoes eye glowing.PNG Nearly frozen S2E11.png|The three stand together We're all ponies S2E11.png|A peaceful lesson Breaking free S2E11.png|The power of love and friendship Attacking the Windigoes S2E11.png|Friendship fights back Defeating the Windigoes S2E11.png|Friendship wins MLP--KHlogo.png|Similarity sighted. Commencing fanpony reaction in three...two... In friendship S2E11.png|Together as friendship Rarity engulfed by ice S2E11.png|Defrosting Ice Queen PinkieAJS2E11.PNG brohoof.jpg|Epic Brohoof! WeCoolNow.jpg|We is cool now! Rarity enjoying Twi company S2E11.png|Princess and the Pauper equestriaflag.png|And they called it... EQUESTRIA! PlaysEnd.jpg|The Final Act TakeABow.jpg|Take a bow, girls! StandingOvation.jpg|Thank you all! Final Act Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders singing Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg|A dazzling success! PinkieRDSing.jpg|Singing their hearts out Rarity and Twi again S2E11-W11.png|Both singing their hearts out. Spike, Applejack and Fluttershy singing S02E11.jpg|Singing their hearts out Backstage.jpg|Backstage pass Byah.jpg|:P Rarity getting yell by AJ S2E11-W11.png|Arguing about shutting the window SomeoneCloseTheWindow.jpg|Someone close the window! What AreWeDoing.jpg|Wait, what are we doing!? IGotIt.jpg|I got it AllsWellThatEndsWell.jpg|Ha ha ha! Canterlot in winter s02e11.png|Now that is guiding light Category:Season 2 Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Hearth's Warming Eve images